Until The Last Real
by Daisy3D
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have been married for a little over a year. But Katniss gets into a terrible accident. An accident so bad that she loses parts of her memory. What will happen then? - Idea for this story was inspired by, The Vow. I am bad at summaries but the story is truly better!
1. The Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games nor do I own The Vow.**

**Hello! This is my second fanfic and hopefully you guys like it! This story will mostly be in Peeta's POV but there will be times when the story is in Katniss' POV and maybe some other POV's as well.. Once again, I hope you guys enjoy the story! (:**

_**Katniss' POV**_

I walk out of my house, ready to go into town. It's a cold winter night. I feel bad because, Peeta didn't want me to leave at night. But I did so anyways because I needed to buy groceries. He said I could go tomorrow in the morning or afternoon but everyone else usually goes during those times and I don't like the attention.

I check my watch and see that it's only 7:30, but it's already dark. Hopefully the shop owners that I need to visit are still open. That is the only bad thing with going into town late.

It will take me a while to get to town. Oddly, I am a slow walker in the winter. I don't know why, I think it's because of the cold.

There aren't many people out tonight even though it isn't that late. Then again, District 12 isn't very big, so there isn't many places to go and there aren't many people. Well, not as much as there used to be.

I walk on the newly placed walking area on the side of the rebuilt roads. A while ago, they let a few cars in the District. To make traveling around faster. I never want to get one, I remember riding in some when I was in the Capitol, and I'm afraid maybe even those little memories could be too much for Peeta. Not many people use them, though. Although the Town people were ecstatic because now, their products could be brought to them and they did not have to walk tot the train station to get them.

* * *

As soon as I get to Town, I look straight at my lists. I brought 2 with me and a note, one for Dairy items, one for Meats, and the note is for string. I decide to buy the string first.

I head to the small fabric shop. They sell fabric, cloths, ribbons, and string. I new the string for my bow replaced, because I think an animal chewed on it or something, but for whatever reason. It broke.

The lights are on so I assume it's open and I walk in.

But then a young woman comes running in as soon as the little bell in the door rings, "I'm sorry ma'am but we are clo-" but then she looks me in the face and stops, "Oh! I'm sorry! It's okay! What would you like?" She worriedly smiles at me.

But I frown, just because I was the 'Mockingjay' she is willing to let me buy whatever I need. Even if the store is closed, "No, it's okay. I can lea-" but she interrupts me, "No, no, no! It's okay. We normally don't close this early anyway. There just hasn't been much business today so we were going to close the shop early. But, please. Get what you need, Mrs. Mellark."

Mrs. Mellark.

I agreed to marry Peeta last year, when I was 25. But I'm still not used to being called that.

I think she see's my discomfort because she immediately talks, "Was it something I said? I'm sorry!"

Oh no. Here it comes, the pity. And I hate it. "No. You said nothing wrong. It's alright." Her face immediately looks relieved. "Okay. What would you like?"

When I got my string, I went straight to the butchers. I don't want the dairy items to go bad if I take to long at the butchers, so I decided to go there last.

* * *

This time, I checked the sign before I entered. Luckily, it says, OPEN. So, I enter.

"Hello, welcome to the butcher. What would you like, this evening." I see Rinton. He has been the butcher ever since the war was over. I arrived after he did, but I was cautious about him. But I needed someone to trade with for game. So I had no choice but to come. He turned out to be okay. So now I come often, "Can I have some deer meat? I haven't seen any lately and my bow broke so the ones I have seen, I haven't been able to get." Rinton smiles,"Of course, Miss Everdeen." Luckily, Rinton had gotten used to calling me by my name, or Miss Everdeen. So he doesn't call me , he knows I find it odd and unusual.

Rinton walks into the back to get my order. "Could you throw in a turkey?" I yell to him, "Of course, Everdeen!" he replies.

I like to buy turkey. Because sometimes, Haymitch comes for supper and he refuses to eat birds because he thinks it will 'betray his geese'. So I purposefully cook any bird I can when he comes over. But Peeta is prepared for those days.

When he comes back, he hands me my things and I pay him 30 coins. "Thank you, Everdeen. Now I expect some deer and turkey soon." I laugh, "You got it." He smiles and waves as I leave. We have always had a close bond after I started trading here. The only bad thing is, Rinton used to like me back then. But I set him straight when he kissed me one day. He is a nice man, but not for me. I have Peeta, but I decided not to tell him. He might have gotten upset and I hate it when he is upset.

* * *

Lastly, I go to the Dairy Market to see if it's open.

I take a peek at the window to check if the market is open. My timing seems to have been perfect because they aren't closed, but for all I know they might just now be closing. So I quickly go inside.

The first thing I do is take out my list. I always seem to forget what I want to buy when I go shopping in the town. I check the column marked **Dairy** and I see whats on the list. Eggs and cheese. Not much, I can be done in about 5 minutes.

I walk up to the lady working the counter. "Hi." I say.

The lady acts as if she forgot she was working because she looked startled at first.

I smiled at her and asked "Could I please get eggs and cheese?"

"Oh, sorry. I'll get that right away ma'am." says the lady and goes away to the back. I'm guessing that's where they store their food.

The lady doesn't take long because she comes back quickly and says, "I'm sorry but I only got the first thing. What else was there? I have the eggs here."

My goodness, only 2 things and she seems to have forgotten one. I try not to lose my patience with her and reply, "Cheese." She walks back without a word.

But she comes back empty-handed and I am afraid I might yell at her. "We only have goat cheese. Is that good?" I feel my face drain of it's color and I start to feel a breakdown coming soon. I haven't had goat cheese since before the war. Prim used to make it from her goat, Lady, all of the time...

"Are you alright?" I hear the lady say.

Now I jump. I had forgotten she was there. I feel tears start to form in the back of my eyes, and I know I must go quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I might just be catching a cold." I say. " I need to go soon."

"Okay. I'll be right back. I just have to get your goat cheese and then you-

"No!" I yell.

The lady is very startled by my small outburst and says "Oh, um, so, no goat cheese?"

I start to feel guilty because I am yelling at her because of my own pain, and she has done nothing. I can feel that I am about to cry. So I reply calmly, "No, thank you. I will just pay for the eggs."

The lady looks slightly confused, but nods anyways. "Okay. 3 coins please?"

I reach into my pocket and pull out 10 coins, "Here you go. Keep the rest" I say as I give them to her. She says thank you and gives me the eggs.

I quickly start to walk away and feel the tears spill. Only one thought forms in my mind. Prim.

Prim used to make goat cheese to trade. From that goat that she loved so much, Lady.

I don't think that I will be able to go home immediately, I don't want to. My tears sting on my face because of the cold. I am sniffling even more now, from the forming tears that threaten to fall and being cold.

I begin to cry as soon as I leave Town. Prim lost her goat to the flames and I lost Prim the same way, but in different flames. That's all I can think about. I decide to go to my calm place. The woods. And maybe fix my bow while I'm there.

* * *

I am full on sobbing by the time I get to the fence. But it's only when I cross the broken down fence that I am reminded of the food. Oh well. I don't care anymore. I walk as fast as I can to my hollow log to retrieve my bow.

When I get to it. I drop two bags and lightly place the bag with the eggs. But then I get the string and pick up my bow. I start to work on fixing the string. And thankfully, it takes my mind off of my sweet, Primrose.

As soon as I am done fixing the string, I feel happy. I can hunt now. I grab my quiver of arrows and decide to test it out for a bit. I fasten the quiver on and take off. I decide to walk in hunter's feet, just in case I manage to see any game.

* * *

After a while, I have spotted no game at all. But I did shoot into the darkness to test out my string, it works perfectly, just a little tighter than I'm used to. After a while, I created a game. I shoot my arrows in various directions as fast as I can, and try to find them. I stop the game after the third round because I almost lost 3 arrows.

I decide to walk back to my log.

After a while, I get frightened, I think I have run out of my usual area trying to find the arrows. And it's late. But it is only then that I realize how selfish I have been. I have been out here for hours. And Peeta must be worried sick. That's when I start running, I just turn in a direction I think is good and run straight as fast as I can.

* * *

Thankfully, after about half an hour, I get to my log, breathless. I am so happy that Rinton has a strip of bright yellow on all of his bags. Or else I might not have seen it's brightness and recognized it as my log.

I quickly put my bow and quiver of arrows in my hollow log. As soon as I put them away, I pick up my bags and walk to the fence. I walk to the nearest light that I see, so I can read my my watch.

It reads 11:52.

I have been out for almost 5 hours! I can't even imagine how mad Peeta is. But that is nowhere near how worried he is. I quickly start to run towards the walking are I see. But half-way there, my legs start to cramp, and I stop. I have just gotten done sprinting for about 30 minutes straight in the woods and I expect my legs to run now.

I feel horrible. I probably won't get home until 1 with how bad my legs hurt if I walk on these stupid walking areas. I'm going to get nowhere. So I decide to walk along the roads. No one is driving this time of night, auto mobile drivers are out either in the morning or afternoon. Rarely out at night. And I definitely do not want to be caught out past curfew. Who knows how much trouble I will be in? So I start walking as fast as my legs will allow.

After about 10 minutes, I do see a car out. So I walk as fast as I can to the walking area. I just stand there and watch for a while, _What Idiot Drives At This Time? If they get caught, the peacekeepers will take their car away._ I think as I watch it while walking back to the middle of the road.

But that's when I hear an urgent, _**BEEP! **_And I turn to see what made the noise. But all I feel is running into something hard, dropping the bags and seeing blackness...

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! Please follow, favorite and review! I got this idea after watching _The Vow_ and thought that it would be an awesome FanFic and here I am! (: Once again, I DO NOT own The Hunger Games or The Vow. I am just writing a fun FanFic about them together. Well, I hope to see you next time, Byee! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own The Hunger Games or The Vow.**

**Heyy! I am back with an update! Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter! Byee!**

**PEETAS POV**

I can't believe Katniss has been out this long. I personally saw her list and there were only about 5 things that she needed to buy and it is already 10 o' clock, she has taken over 2 hours already.

What if something bad has happened to her? I start to panic. Should I go look for her? No, she would probably get mad at me, or she might think that I don't trust her. But there is surely a reason as to why she has been out so long, but I bet that she will get here soon. I go over to our living room to sit on a couch and await her arrival.

xxXxx

I wake up to hear slight whispering. My eyes jolt open. Oh no! I must have dozed off on the couch. I stand up but notice people sitting across from me on the other couch. I smile at them. "Oh, I'm sorry. May I help you ladies?" I am confused, why are these women in my house? One of them gives me a look of pity and I start to worry again. "What's wrong?" They glance at each other and one speaks. "You are, Peeta, correct?" I just nod my head and slightly smile again. "Well, Peeta. I'm sorry to say this but.. you are needed at the healers office. Katniss got into an accident last night." I feel my face drain of its color. "Excuse me?" They both just nod their heads and quickly leave.

I start to get mad at myself. Katniss got into an accident and what did I do? Nothing! Did I just think that if I fell asleep, she would magically appear? I didn't even try to look for her! I just fell asleep! I sit down again and start to cry in my hands. I knew she shouldn't have gone out last night. Now she's at the healers with who knows what injury. I immediately get even angrier at myself. Katniss needs me and all I am doing is crying, I need to go see her.

With that, I get up and go change and brush my teeth. I put on whatever clothes I find first so that I am able to get there faster. When I am done, I quickly run down the stairs and leave.

xxXxx

When I get to the healers office, I see that I am the only one there. Hopefully I can see her quickly. I need to apologize.

I see, Fennel, one of the town healers helpers come. I stand up.

"Fennel! Hello, sorry if I sound rude but when may I see Katniss?" I ask and she gives me a smile. "Well, Peeta. You can see her soon but I need to talk to you first. And you won't interrupt, right?" She says and I nod.

"Last night, Katniss was involved in an accident. It seems as though she wasn't watching where she was going because she ran into a truck that was going into town to make a delivery. The collision with the truck would have only caused a concussion because she walked into the side of the automobile but her head didn't have a very nice collision with the ground. And both injuries have caused some damage. You know that trucks are hard because of the metal and the new roads are made of hard concrete." She pauses to watch my reaction but I'm just in shock. That doesn't seem like Katniss at all. She always watches where she is going.

"Katniss seems to have fallen asleep and nothing we have done can wake her up. But we feel as though she will wake up soon. Her sleep did make it easier to check on her though, you know how stubborn she is." I nod. "Thank you for all that you have done. May I see her now?" She looks wary but nods and leads me into Katniss' room.

She really does look like she's asleep. But she has bandage wrapped around her head and her right arm is in the same condition. Her chest is rising and falling slowly, like when she _is_ asleep.

I walk to her bedside slowly. And pick up her left hand.

I look over at the head healer, Vera. "When do you think she will wake up?" I ask.

Vera takes a good look at Katniss. "A couple of days. Maybe tomorrow if you're lucky. I'm really sorry about this, Peeta." She says with a sad expression.

"Hopefully she does wake up tomorrow. And you have nothing to be sorry about. This wasn't your fault. But I just don't believe that she was distracted. That isn't like her. She is very observant and cautious of her surroundings." I say and her face softens.

"That's what I was thinking. But there must be a reason. I'm going to give you some time. But in about an hour or two, I need to check on her condition. Talk to her. She can hear you, you know. But her head was hurt pretty bad." She says and leaves the room.

I sit down in the chair to her left and keep holding her hand.

"Hey. It's me, Peeta. What happened there, huh?" I whisper to her. She remains motionless with an exception of her breathing. "Don't feel like talking? It's okay. I'm right here. And I'm not leaving. I will wait until we can go home together." I whisper to her and kiss her forehead.

xxXxx

I watch her for the next hour until Vera come back.

She raises her eyebrows, but I shake my head.

"I thought she might have made a reaction to your voice. But her sleep may be deeper than we know. But we can't know here in District 12. I can assure you that she won't be asleep for longer than a month." She says and my heart drops. It could take weeks? And

what does she mean by a deeper sleep.

"Deeper sleep?" I ask. "She may not wake up for a while. She's fragile. Both you and I know that. Her health isn't the best but she was better than when she came back to the District. It improved greatly after you came back. But she's a fighter, so I would expect her waking up in the next month." She assures me.

I watch as she unwraps the bandage on Katniss' head and clean it a little more and replace the bandage.

"Her health hasn't changed but she does show more signs of life. Having you here will help her greatly."

It goes on like this for the rest of the night. Me just watching Katniss and Vera checking in every 2 hours.

When it was 10 and I started feeling drowsy, I told her goodnight and fell asleep.

xxXxx

When I wake up. I see Vera checking Katniss again.

She smiles when she notices I'm awake. "Good thing you spent the night. She was much

calmer. The first night she stayed, her heart rate kept rising. Good thing we have some apitol machines. Not a lot but we do have some necessary ones. I think she just needed you with her. At least I now know what was wrong. We were worried something even worse was happening." She says with a smile. And I smile too.

"We made you some breakfast. So you didn't have to leave. You can eat here, too. We wouldn't want you to have to leave her." She says and hands me a plate.

"I'll bring a little table in a second." She says. And I nod. "Thank you." I say\

I turn to Katniss. "Good morning, Katniss. When can I see those beautiful eyes of yours again?" I ask her. But once again I only get the rise and fall of her chest. I kiss her hand.

"Take as long as you want. I know I can drive you crazy sometimes. But I really do miss you." I feel someone watching me and turn to the entrance.

"I know she misses you. But she does need some time. She won't be able to escape you for a while after she wakes up. You'll be taking care of her as if she were a child." Says Fennel. "I brought you the table by the way." She says and smiles. "Have a good breakfast."

"Thank you." I say and she leaves.

When I am done eating, Fennel takes the plate but I help her with the table. "I have to go. But I will be back very soon. I just have to go check up on Haymitch." I tell her and she nods. "I just wanted to let you guys know. I'm gonna say bye to Katniss then, I'll be on my way." I tell her once I help her put down the table.

Then I go back to Katniss' room.

"Hey, Katniss. I have to go check up on Haymitch. Who knows what will happen if I don't." I tell her with a chuckle. I kiss her forehead and leave.

As I walk to Haymitch' house I begin to wonder how it happened. Surely it was an accident but she always pays attention. I guess she will have to tell me when she wakes up.

I reach Haymitch' house and knock on the door. But after he doesn't answer, I just walk in.

I find Haymitch passed out on his couch with a half empty bottle of liquor in his hand. Oh, Haymitch. . .

"Haymitch! Wake up!" I say. But he just moves. I need a break from this.

I walk over and pry the liquor bottle out of his hands.

He jolts up and stares at me.

"You want to get killed, boy?" He says angrily.

"No but I need to tell you something important. Now." I say seriously. And he must know that it's no time to kid around because my tone startles him.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Don't talk until I'm done explaining. And if you laugh then you're the dead man." I say and he raises his eyebrows but nods.

"Two nights ago, Katniss got into an accident. They say she wasn't paying attention and ran into one of the big delivery trucks. She banged up her head and she's been asleep since the accident. The healers don't know when she will wake up but they say she should be awake in a month at most." I say and stare at him. But he just stares back.

"She might be in a coma. I've heard of those in the games. It's when someone goes into a deep unconsciousness. Basically like being asleep except you don't wake up for a while. It varies depending on the type of injury. She shouldn't take very long to wake up. But don't say coma, it's a complicated word. Just say knocked out or sleep instead." He says.

"Is that is? She will wake up fine? As if it never happened. But her leftover injuries of course, she also has a badly hurt arm and head." I say and his face changes.

"What?" I ask, suddenly worried.

"Well, she's definitely gonna wake up. But she might have a little bit of memory loss. Meaning she might forget some stuff in her past. It may be just a year or more. If we're lucky then she didn't lose any of her memory. Hopefully she doesn't have any." Says Haymitch and I begin to worry. What if she does have memory loss?

"Don't worry about it." Haymitch tells me. "But we should probably go visit her. If you haven't already but you surely want to get back to her, right?" I nod and we leave.

xxXxx

When we get there, Fennel is waiting for us. "Glad, you're back. People heard about the accident and want to visit her. I thought you'd like to be here." She says.

"I want Haymitch to see her first. Then you can send in people when we're ready." I tell her and she nods.

I take Haymitch to her room and he takes a good look at her. "What did you get yourself into this time sweetheart? Don't you think you've been through enough?" He says.

I watch as he gives her a sad smile and nods to me. "Poor girl. Tell them we're ready." He tells me.

I tell Fennel and watch after many people take turns to talk to her and leave a little gift by her bed. I bet it wasn't long until everybody heard about the accident. Katniss was their Mockingjay after all.

After a couple of visits. I see the woman who owns the fabric shop come in with tears in her eyes. But before she talks to Katniss, she walks over to me. "I saw her last night. She was fine and healthy. I can't believe that just last night she was at my shop and the same night this happens. I am so sorry." She says and gives me a hug.

She wasn't the only one who came in said this, the butcher also came up to me. But he had already cried by the looks of his puffy eyes. And he gave Katniss a kiss on the cheek. I didn't mind because I had seen other people but he was the first male to actually have the courage to do so.

"I'm sorry this happened to her. She came to my shop and bought some meat. This is honestly unbelievable. She was in such a good mood and this morning I find out that she was in an accident." He had said. And to Katniss he had mentioned something about her needing to wake up because she owed him turkey? I don't even know.

After everyone left, me and Haymitch talked for a while and ate dinner here that Fennel was kind enough to make for us. And he left because he needed a drink.

I sat there and stared at her for a while. "Did having so many people here bother you? If it did, I'm sorry. But they just wanted to visit you. You are so important to them, Katniss. Even Haymitch came. But like I said before, take as long as you need. But please wake up." I kiss her forehead and hold her hand again.

Not knowing when she is going to wake up and just having to wait is horrible. I want to know when and I want her to be okay. This might have not even happened if I had went out to look for her. She might be safe and sound back at home.

But I have to think of the best. And all the good that will happen. She will wake up and be safe. I can't think of the bad things that could happen. Just the good.

_xxXxx_

**Hopefully you guys liked the chapter! Sorry if it's not long enough! I surprisingly had writers block even though I'm only on the 2nd chapter! But I guess I'm just so excited for all the events that will happen later in the fanfic. I also wanted to say that I'm REALLY SORRY for not having updated in 1 month! How many of you hate me? But I'm really happy about the good feedback that I got and thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed! Sorry for any mistakes that I made! And I really really hope that you guys liked the chapter! Can I just say that I feel as though I have failed you with this chapter, I don't think it's as good as the first chapter! ): Sorry if you don't like this. I literally stayed up all night determined to finish these even though I start school Monday! But you guys really seemed to like it! (: Okay, my rant is over! Please follow, favorite and reviewing would be cool, too! Byee**!

xoxo, Daisy


End file.
